forbidden heart
by rxcspideyb
Summary: seifer sings to squall at a karoke bar.


Forbidden Heart  
By: rxcspideyb  
  
Seifer POV: It had been so long since I first laid eyes on the object of my affections, and still I have yet to confess to the one that I love that I would walk to the ends of the world just to see his smile, just to see that sparkle of happiness in his eyes. Yet still here I am alone while, though surrounded by friends, squall also remains alone locked in the frozen depths of his heart what I would give to melt his soul and hold him in my arms as I have longed to do for years now. I sit here now and see him from across the bar  
I just can't help but stare "Hey seifer whatcha doin?" startled I turn to find zell grinning at me like  
a sheep.  
"Nothing.I..uhh..i was just watching the uhh.TV". "That's not what I saw, what's wrong with you seifer? you usally come up  
with way better excuses for starring at squall than that". Zell said "what?" I yelled quickly taking my voice down when I notice others staring at me, a crimson blush staining my face. "how did you know? "I whispered.  
I don't see how I couldn't when all you ever do is stare at him all the  
time heck everyone knows except for squall ". I put my head in my hands felling very embarrassed about it all when I got a idea. "I got it" I said jumping to my feet "this may be the only way I can tell him how I feel,  
will you help me zell"?  
" oh you know me of course ill help just tell me what to do".zell said  
"follow me, you can still play that song I taught you cant you"?  
"of course how could I forget, that's the song I learned to play guitar  
on". Zell said.  
"good" I said leading zell up on stage. "ATTENTION PLEASE"! I yelled to the crowd squall looked up and watched as I was about to make a fool of myself but I didn't care I wasn't about to back  
out now that I was up here. "I'm am going to sing a song for a very special person who's here tonight  
and I hope they feel the way I do".  
I start to sing as the music plays:  
  
You're cruel device  
You're blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain you're thrill  
  
I wanna love you but I'd better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it to much  
I wanna taste you but you're lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
  
You're mouth so hot  
You're web I'm caught  
You're skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
  
I hear you callin and its needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you scream in my neck  
I wanna touch you but your under my skin  
I wanna kiss you but you're lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
  
(I look over at squall and find I have his full attention, time to bring it  
home)  
  
One look could kill  
My pain you're thrill  
  
I wanna love you but I'd better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it to much  
I wanna taste you but you're lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
  
I wanna love you but I'd better not touch  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it to much  
I wanna taste you but you're lips are venomous poison  
Well I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
Runnin deep inside my veins  
Burnin deep inside my veins  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
  
The room exploded in applause and I blushed, but watching only squall he got up from his seat and started slowly for the door and I felt my heart ache, he rejected me? I was just about to run after him when he turned and looked at me a smile on his face turned around and walked out. It was all I  
needed as I followed him out, zell whistling in the background, and a smile on my face as big as the moon because in that brief moment when he smiled at me I knew that I was thought of and I had the one thing my heart  
longed for squall's forbidden heart.  
  
Authors note: I know it was all fluff but I think for my first fanfic it was sort of ok well not quite I will try and do better on the next one I  
hope.  
  
(Poison is by Alice Cooper and I hold no rights to claim his song nor any of the final fantasy characters the claim lies with squar soft and Alice  
Cooper) 


End file.
